List of Phineas and Ferb guest stars
This page lists the guest stars which have appeared on Phineas and Ferb. Season 1 *Episode 2a: The Fast and the Phineas **Brian Phelps and Mark Thompson as Dave and Rick *Episode 2b: Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror **Keone J. Young as the Queen Wahini crowner *Episode 4b: Flop Starz **Jeff Bennett as Ben Baxter *Episode 5a: Raging Bully **Michael Buffer as the Announcer **Evander Holyfield as Himself *Episode 5b: Lights, Candace, Action! **Ashley Tisdale as a live-action Candace *Episode 6a: Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! **Barry Bostwick as Clyde Flynn **Sandra Oh as Doofenshmirtz's girlfriend *Episode 12a: Run Away Runway **French Stewart as Gaston Le Mode *Episode 12b: I Scream, You Scream **Allison Janney as Charlene Doofenshmirtz **Ming-Na Wen as Dr. Hirano *Episode 15a: Ready for the Bettys **Lucy Davis as Crash *Episode 18b: The Best Lazy Day Ever **Diedrich Bader as Vance Ward *Episode 19a: Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. **John DiMaggio as Conk *Episode 21a: Bowl-R-Ama Drama **Jess Harnell as Shady Joe *Episode 25a: Got Game? *April Winchell as a shopkeeper J.K. Simmons J.B. "Toy to the World" Episode 16 April Winchell Bridgette Oshinomi Billy Ray Cyrus1 Buck Buckerson "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" Episode 18 Allison Janney Charlene Doofenshmirtz Carlos Alazraqui Dr. Feelbetter "It's About Time!" Episode 21 Bobbi Fabulous "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" Episode 22 Susanne Blakeslee The Love-a-gram John DiMaggio Johnny "Love on the Run" guy Jaret Reddick1 Danny Steve Zahn1 Sherman "Swampy" Jeff Bennett Talking Zebra "The Ballad of Badbeard" Episode 24 Barry Bostwick Grandpa Clyde Vicki Lewis1 Lulu "Leave the Busting to Us" Episode 26 Gwendoline Yeo1 Fifi Barry Bostwick Grandpa Clyde "Crack That Whip" Episode 27 Vicki Lawrence1 Hildegard Jane Carr1 Grandma Winnie "A Hard Day's Knight" Episode 31 Tim Curry1 Stubbings Dr. Lloyd Wexler Malcolm McDowell1 Grandpa Reg Dominic Wood1 Charles Phil LaMarr Street Performer #1 "Comet Kermillian" Episode 35 Charlie Schlatter Street Performer #2 Rob Paulsen Scottsman "Put That Putter Away" Episode 36 Mad Scientist "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" Episode 37 Ming-Na Wen Dr. Hirano Jane Carr Grandma Winnie "The Flying Fishmonger" Episode 38 Malcolm McDowell Grandpa Reg Jane Carr Grandma Winnie "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" Episode 40 Greg Ellis Jameson Malcolm McDowell Grandpa Reg Jennifer Grey1 Dr. Gevaarlijk "Oil on Candace" Episode 41 Joel Grey1 Beppo John DiMaggio Pinhead Pierre "Out of Toon" Episode 42 Allison Janney Charlene Doofenshmirtz "Hail Doofania!" Episode 43 Keith Ferguson Ronaldo Gretchen's countdown voice "Out to Launch" Episode 44 Brian George Bouncer Lara Jill Miller Sylvia Jeff Bennett Talking Zebra "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" Episode 45 Clancy Brown Drill Sergeant Geraldo Rivera1 Morty Williams Brenda Song Wendy "Unfair Science Fair" Episode 46 Brian Stepanek Mr. McGillicuddy Mr. Slushy Burger manager Kari Wahlgren Baking soda volcano girl Tom Kenny Scientist "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" Episode 47 Brian Stepanek Mr. Slushy Burger manager Season 2 *'Episode 237/238:' Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You! **Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan as Themselves Category:L Category:Lists